The Exchange
by demonrose06
Summary: Craig's life is under until he mets the new person Koby
1. The Night

It was a night that had been very dark and chilly. The clearness of all the night skies had made up for the cold and nippy air. It was so beautiful how all of the stars were placed at just the right positions. It had seemed as if nothing could go wrong.  
  
Craig Manning had just settled into his stepfather's garage. His stepfather, Joey, said that it would bring him a sort of independence and maybe even meaning in his life.  
  
Independence is just what Craig had needed. He was so confused over many things. Now more than ever it was mostly Manny Santos, who had now been seven months pregnant with his child.  
  
It's funny how one night of fun and mistakes can change the lives of everyone around you. For Craig it was more of a confusing and ironic story.  
  
He had been dating Ashley Kerwin for about eight months when things started getting pretty serious and Ashley dropped the three words on him. They were the three words that could either make or break a relationship. He had been hurt so much before that he could not just come out and truly say how he felt.  
  
She broke up with him saying that he did not truly love her. Manny Santos, Craig's ex tried to comfort him, when things got a little out of control. The way she looked made her even more irresistible. He thought that things would be okay. The only downside to it was he forgot to use protection. Ashley came to him the next day, begging for him to take her back. It was really a sad site. That put him in between a rock and a hard place. They were back together and no one would know about that night between him and Manny, or so he thought.  
  
After that he had kept an ongoing relationship with both Ashley and Manny keeping his relationship with Manny a secret. It all came out when Craig told Manny he broke up with Ashley because he loved her and not Ashley. It had all been lie, because he had not broken up with her. He only told Manny that because she would have told her. Before he really could tell Ashley what was going on she found out.  
  
Craig was now with Manny. Ashley Kerwin was now only a memory. She gave him as much trouble as she could for breaking her heart. She wanted nothing but sweet revenge.  
  
He had finally gotten a bit of sleep after trying to provide for both him and Manny. Soon he would have to provide for three. Manny helped him with whatever little money she got from working at the Dot. He held a job at Joey's car lot and got extra cash babysitting his younger half sister Angie. He was swept away in a dream about him and Manny with their baby. Lately all he could do was dream.  
  
It was interrupted though, by a constant knocking on the door. It was not a loud knock. Someone weak must have been doing it. It continued until he finally woke up.  
  
Slowly he opened the door still trying to wake up. It was Manny. She had to have had something important to say because she knew how hard the last couple of months had been on him.  
  
He did not show her his discouragements. Instead, he just brushed his fingers through her thick, long, black hair. He looked into her dark brown eyes and smiled. She smiled back at him.  
  
"Manny, It's kind of late," Craig said rubbing his eyes, "What is it?"  
  
She simply replied with a slight whimper in her voice, "Nothing, I just wanted to see you, hold you, be with you."  
  
"Well since you put it that way," he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.  
  
He pulled her inside and closed the door behind them. She took off her jacket and hung it on a chair. He pulled her closer to him. "So, on to better things," he snickered, "How are my babies?"  
  
"Just fine," she replied with a smile.  
  
She walked up to Craig and kissed him. Craig knew Manny was keeping something from him. He couldn't figure it out, but he knew. "Manny?" Craig asked  
  
"Yes Craig," Manny answered him.  
  
Though he could not figure it out, Craig could tell Manny was trying to hide something from him. He could not put his finger on it. She was not very good at lying.  
  
"Something is up, I can tell," he demanded to know just what was going on.  
  
"What makes you think that," she answered.  
  
"You are acting different," he replied, "tell me I could help you."  
  
Manny walked away from him with a far off look on her face. She looked empty, like nothing was left inside of her. The only time she had ever looked like that was when she told Craig she was pregnant. The rings around her eyes gave Craig a hint.  
  
She answered him, "no Craig, you can't help me no one can." Craig went up to her. He was really worried now. What could she have done? He wondered if something happened to the baby.  
  
"Manny, what did you do tell me," he freaked out, "please Manny just tell me."  
  
She walked up to him and kissed him. Her lips quivered against his as if she was about to cry. She turned to walk away. Her eyes fought back all of the tears fighting to come out.  
  
"Good bye Craig," she whispered ever so softly.  
  
Craig grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Manny what are you talking about."  
  
"Well, you see I am moving Craig," she could no longer hold back her tears now. They poured out like Niagara Falls. She could barely even catch her breath. 


	2. Ruined

"You can't be serious," he paused, "tell me you are not serious, Manny."  
  
"I can't Craig," she cried even harder, "I can't. I'm leaving." She walked over to the couch. Craig followed her. He put his arms around her.  
  
He kissed her forehead, "everything is going to be ok I promise Baby, I promise the both of you."  
  
"Craig," she paused for a second to look into his eyes, "there is more I have to tell you. You wont like it."  
  
He looked back into her eyes, "I already don't like it but Manny you know you can tell me anything."  
  
She nodded her head, "you see after you left last night my parents had a talk, they really aren't happy with me, they say I am tearing my family apart so they want to send me live with my grandparents in the Philippines."  
  
"What, What do you mean I don't get it Manny I mean why I thought," he looked at her even more confused, "Tearing your family apart? I thought everything was fine and going great."  
  
"I am leaving Craig," she sighed, "Everything was just a show because they knew your situation."  
  
"I wont let them take the one thing I do have," he screamed, "Don't you get that? Baby you are the only thing that I do have."  
  
"You cant stop it, I cant stop it," she cried harder, "My parents have been pushing the idea around."  
  
It went quiet. All they could do was look into each other's eyes and try to read their souls. He wiped the tears off of her face and held her. She put her head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug.  
  
"I don't know what to say," he whispered  
  
"We need to say goodbye," she replied, " I am leaving tomorrow."  
  
That news was the worst of it all. How could her parents feel this way? Even if they were unhappy with her, she was still their child.  
  
"So," he tried to think of something to say.  
  
Before he could finish she said, "You don't have to say anything."  
  
His voice changed, "so what Manny are we just giving up now?"  
  
He got up from the couch and went over to the drum set. He could no longer take it. He tried to hold it in, but he could not. Hi emotions took ovwe his actions.  
  
"Huh Manny," he was now furious, "so that's it it's over just like that. I mean I did everything for you."  
  
He picked up a drumstick and flung it. It had almost hit Manny but she moved. She ran over to him but he pulled away at her touch. Her eyes widened as she watched him turn into a monster. "I know you did," she said. She tried to move closer to him. He pulled away from her as if she was contaminated.  
  
The door busted open. A man in his thirties came in the door to see what was going on. He looked around at the room.  
  
"What's going on in here," he demanded, " Manny what happened what are you doing here?"  
  
The tone in his voice changed when he saw Manny's eyes water. He looked around to find Craig sitting in a corner curled up. He was about to go over to him.  
  
"Joey," Manny gasped  
  
"Yeah, now I want to know what is going on," he looked at Craig  
  
"Don't look at me ask her," Craig answered in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Manny, you told him," Joey asked, "You aren't even suppose to be here." "Yes sir but how..." he interrupted her  
  
"How did I know?" he asked  
  
Manny could say anything. She just nodded her head. She felt embarrassed. How did he know this? He had to have talked to her parents.  
  
"Well I'll tell you," Joey continued, "I talked to your mother, and to tell you the truth you shouldn't even be here, she said you aren't to see Craig and I was suppose to tell him after you left tomorrow."  
  
"I know but... I mean I had to tell him," she answered, "Please Mr. Jeremiah don't you understand?"  
  
"Am I missing something, because i am really lost," Craig butted in.  
  
"Manny," Joey nodded, "I may not understand but I do know and I do think it is time for you to go."  
  
"Yes sir," she answered.  
  
She grabbed her coat. She looked at Craig and turned away. She began to cry again. Slowly she opened the door.  
  
"No," Craig shouted, " I wont let you go! You cant you are all I have left."  
  
He ran in front of her and slammed the door. She started to cry even more and Craig joined her. At first he tried to hide it but then he realized everything he had built up just collapsed.  
  
"I can't loose you too," he whispered, "I've lost everything and now I am losing you."  
  
"Craig," Joey paused, "She has to go now,"  
  
They held on to each other. He kissed her. Her eyes closed. She pulled her head up to look at him.  
  
"Goodbye Craig," Manny whispered.  
  
"I love you Manny," Craig replied under his breath  
  
She left in tears. Craig waited by the door. He watched as she slowly faded into the soundless night. Craig then turned around to face Joey.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Craig demanded, "Come on you know she was all I had left."

"I thought, I mean I knew it would have been much more easier to have told you after she left," Joey answered.

Craig looked at him with daggers in his eyes. He didn't understand what was going on much less why Joey hadn't told him. The only thing he knew was that he was losing the two people that meant the most to him. The problem with that was one of them would not even know him.

"Get out," Craig screamed, "Just get out."

"I know how hard it is Craig," Joey tried to calm him down.

"Then tell me Joey because I don't know how you could possibly know," Craig scolded, "come on Joey you gonna give me more advice?"

Joey paused. He had nothing to say. Craig was right. How could he know? He had no clue how much it hurt.

"That's what I thought," Craig said. Joey looked at him.

Craig was right. He turned around. Joey now knew there was nothing that he could do for Craig. This was something Craig had to get over on his own.

"Good night Craig," Joey left and shut the door, "Just please do not do anything stupid."

As Craig lied in bed he realized all his dreams were just dreams. Now there were no way they could all come true now? He thought to himself, everything he was brought up knowing was a lie. The prince did not get the princess.


	3. Waking Up ith Out Her

"Daddy can I go wake up Craig," Angie asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"I think he is going to stay home today Angie," Joey answered.  
  
"Daddy, Is something wrong with Craig," she paused, "Is the big dinosaur back?"  
  
Angie has no idea what really happened with this so-called dinosaur. Craig moved into Joey's after Joey found out Craig's father beat him. Angie found the bruise on his stomach and he told her it was a dinosaur that bit him.  
  
"No sweetie that dinosaur is gone for good," Joey sighed, "too bad it isn't something that simple."  
  
Craig's dad had died about a year ago in a car crash. He was living with Joey before his father's death. He hadn't even felt anything at first. It wasn't until later he freaked out.  
  
The phone rang and Angie answered it," It's for you daddy. Someone sounding serious."  
  
"Hello... yes... no I did not forget... sure...tomorrow... ok... thank you... goodbye..." Joey hung up the phone and smiled to himself.  
  
"Who was that?" Craig closed the door, "Was it Manny?"  
  
Joey answered him, "No, actually it was the people about the exchange student."  
  
"What about it?" Craig asked.  
  
"He will be here tomorrow," Joey, continued, "his name is Koby."  
  
"Cool hopefully he likes the garage because that's where we are staying." Craig said.  
  
"Go get ready for school," Joey said, "I was going to let you stay home but I completely forgot."  
  
"But... Joey Please let me stay home today," Craig pleaded.  
  
Joey looked at Craig, "Not today, because you are going to miss tomorrow. I need you here when Koby arrives to help out."  
  
"Oh ok," Craig walked away with his head down.  
  
Craig did not want to go to school. He was mentally and physically tired. Joey wouldn't give him much of a choice. When his mind was made up there was no changing it.  
  
It was almost time for school. At the pace Craig was going he would have never made it in time. He slowly drug himself out the door hoping Joey would reconsider letting him stay home. Joey just looked at him and shook his head. Craig got the message and left.  
  
He could never make it to school intimae in five minutes. He took o at his skateboard. His foot pushed off the ground over and over.  
  
At school classes had already started.  
  
Facing the board Mr. Simpson asked, "So Craig what time did you set the clock for?"  
  
"Sorry sir, It was a long night and..." Mr. Simpson interrupted, "you just had to be late, next time I am calling Joey."  
  
A boy about five foot six leaned over to Craig. He was holding his pen in his mouth.  
  
"Man, what happened to you?" the boy asked.  
  
"Nothing why Spin?" Craig answered.  
  
"Would you guys like to share it with the class, I am sure we would all just love to here it," Mr. Simpson said.  
  
"Sorry Sir," Spinner replied. He gave the both of them an evil eye. Mr. Simpson, or Snake, as his friends call him had leukemia. He was having a rough time with chemo and everything else around him. It made him sort of grumpy. On other days he was actually really cool.  
  
The bell rang and it was time for Craig's next class. He sat next to his ex girlfriend Ashley. Mrs. Kwan had not let them change seats. She felt they needed to work out their differences.  
  
"Ok, Class I've got a new assignment, we are going to take scenes from Romeo and Juliet. We are going to revise it just like we did last year. I want you and your partner to redo it to your taste. You know up date it," Mrs. Kwan gave out the partners.  
  
Craig was shocked to see he was pair with no one, "Mrs. Kwan, why don't I have anyone to work with?"  
  
Mrs. Kwan replied, "Well there was no one else. I was waiting to see what you would want to do. If you want I could put you into a group."  
  
"Tomorrow I wont be here, it wouldn't be any use, we are going to pick up the exchange student," Craig said.  
  
"That's right," she continued, "well if he is in this class I could pair you guys up. You could do one of the fight scenes."  
  
"Ok, for a minute I thought you," Craig paused. He smiled and walked away. 


	4. Getting on With life

Soon class was over and Craig went to find Emma, Manny's best friend. Emma was also Snake's stepdaughter. Emma was talking to J.T. As always, J.T. had someone laughing. Emma was also standing near her boyfriend Chris. Toby was trying to clear out his locker, Because J.T. had messed it up again.  
  
"Craig, hey," Emma yelled.  
  
J.T. turned around to see Craig and gave him an evil eye. J.T. was in love with Manny. They had been friends forever. Her style changed and so did his feelings. He thought that Manny deserved better, but Manny still only saw him as J.T.  
  
"Emma," Craig paused, "um J.B. Toby."  
  
"Have you seen Manny?" Emma asked.  
  
"Not today, didn't you hear?" Craig answered.  
  
Emma looked at Craig, "No what?"  
  
J.T. interrupted, "What's going on?"  
  
"Well put it this way she won't be coming back any time soon," Craig said.  
  
Emma, shocked asked, "What did you do Craig?"  
  
"Nothing, Nothing," he paused, "it was completely her parents."  
  
"Where is she?" J.T. demanded to know.  
  
"What's it to you?" Craig defended himself, "It's none of your business anyway."  
  
Emma was really starting to get upset, "Tell me now, please Craig."  
  
"She's gone, deal with it," he paused for a second, "she isn't coming back."  
  
Craig looked at J.T. and turned around. He started to walk off. Emma fallowed him.  
  
"What Emma, you want to know, fine," he scolded, "Her parents sent her to live with some one ok."  
  
"Craig, I don't understand," Emma asked, "Why would they do this? I mean I thought things were fine."  
  
"Don't ask me," Craig sassed, "Just go on your usual way and try saving the rainforest."  
  
Craig walked off. Emma did not fallow him. She knew he needed time to himself. She turned around and walked back over to Chris for support.  
  
Craig slowly walked down the sidewalk. His head was filled with reasons why this was happening. Maybe he was being punished for what he did to Ashley. He even thought it was something he had done in his past life. He shook all the nonsense out of his head.  
  
He turned around at the sound of someone's voice. It was familiar and he knew it right away. It was his friend Marco. He felt relieved to hear a friendly voice.  
  
"Hey man what's up with you today?" Marco asked.  
  
Marco was cute. He was about five foot five and weighed about as hundred. He was also Italian. All of the girls had a crush on him. Marco had another feature. It was more of a personality feature. He was gay.  
  
"Hey Marco," Craig paused, "Maybe you can help me figure something out. Since you know just about everything their id to know about girls."  
  
He had a confused look on his face like a puppy usually has when it is tired. His forehead had been squished up. He was thinking really hard on the events that had taken place that night before.  
  
"Sure man, what is it?" Marco asked, "You know I always got something."  
  
"Well you see last night I got a late visit," Craig continued to tell Marco what had happened until they finally got to the garage in time for practice.  
  
"Man I don't know what to say," Marco replied as he opened the door.  
  
Spinner was playing the drums. He was sitting on a stool practicing rhythm, which is something he does not have. Every one always jokes with him about not having it.  
  
Over on the couch a guy about five foot ten laid. He was a dark skinned boy. He Sat up and smiled. He looked a bit tired. He was reading Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"Man I thought you guys would never get here," the boy said.  
  
"Jimmy, calm down and breathe huh?" Marco smile, "We are here so uh."  
  
For the first time Craig cracked a smile. He was so upset before that he would not even think of joking.  
  
"Spinner, Man, Why are you so happy?" Marco asked.  
  
Spinner replied with a smirk, "Well not to brag but you guys know that it is me and Paige's two year anniversary. So I bought her this, check it out."  
  
He opened a small box that held a ring. The ring was beautiful. It had pink stones and a diamond in the middle. The band was silver.  
  
"I just want to show her how much I love her," Spinner announced, "She means the world to me."  
  
"I honestly think that you are crazy," Jimmy stated.  
  
"Yeah Spin, Not to be mean or anything but, where did you get the money?" Marco asked.  
  
"Well not that's it's any of your business but I have been saving up for a while." Spinner said, "You know working at the Dot and all.  
  
Craig was trying to cover up how he was truly feeling by making a joke, "Buy a condom, I mean you don't want to end up like me now do you?"  
  
"You know Craig you're right, that's why when me and Paige do, you know, at least it is my girlfriend." Spinner laughed, "I mean what idiot wouldn't use one?"  
  
"Like I knew it was going to happen," Craig gave spinner and evil look, "Come on guys I think we've screwed around long enough lets just practice."  
  
"Ooh, Spin me thinks you hit a little sore spot," Jimmy mocked, "Is little Craigy upset?"  
  
"Come on," Craig denied, "We need the practice if we are going to get a gig."  
  
"Craig is right," Marco tried to take up for him, "We really do need the practice."  
  
They stared to practice. They practiced about two hours. Spinner was looking like he had wanted to ask Craig something. "Spin you have been looking at me like you want to ask me something," Craig stated, "what's up?"  
  
"Well when we got here this place was a mess, we cleaned it up, and can I ask what happened?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Just had a bad night that's all," Craig answered, "I was getting ready for that exchange student."  
  
Jimmy jumped in, "It looked like a lot more. That's all I am saying."  
  
Marco knew Craig did not really want to talk about it so he jumped in too, "I am hungry guys. Think I am going to get a couple burgers at the Dot. You guys coming?"  
  
"Yeah man I am pretty hungry," Craig answered knowing that Marco was trying to help him out.  
  
They went to the Dot to get some food. On the way out they met up with Paige and Ashley. Ashley looked at Craig and walked off. Craig still had feelings for her. He always would. It was just Manny had meant more to him, and now she meant even more.  
  
"Guys I think I am going to go home, I am tired." Craig said.  
  
"Come on man," Jimmy said, "It's just Ash, I don't get that tense around her and I went out with her longer. Of course it was a Jr. High thing."  
  
Jimmy had also gone out with Ashley. It was a jr. high thing. They had tried getting back together after she turned Goth but it did not work out. He want the old Ashley back, but she did not want to be.  
  
"I am tired, like I said I had a long night. I am going home and sleep." Craig insisted it was not about Ashley.  
  
He walked home with his head down. Lately he really did not have anything to look up for. Every once in a while he caught himself looking up to see for Manny.  
  
When Craig got home he stretched out on the couch. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He had never been so tired in his whole life. 


	5. The Splash

The next morning Angie snuck soundlessly into the garage. She looked at Craig for a while and decided to wake him up by pouncing on him. She got into a pounce position as if she were a cat.

"Craigy, Oh Craigy," Angie taunted him, "Wake up my little Craigy."

He would not wake up. Angie found this very strange. She continued to play with his motionless body by pulling his pillows out from under his head, and hitting him with it. He still would not move. She pulled off his covers. She got the same results. A flash of brilliance raced through her head.

She had gotten a really good idea. She ran back to the house and found an old gallon ice-cream bucket and filled it with ice. She ran back to the garage but on the way she stopped to fill it up with water. She tip toed across the room trying not to splash the water. She slowly crept over to the couch and lifted the bucket over her head.

She slowly tilted it over him. Before it could come out Craig opened his eyes. With a loud screech she lossed her balance and dropped the bucket on the both of them. They both jumped up and screamed.

"It's cold Craig, ahhh! Stop laughing it's not funny," Angie screamed.

Craig was laughing like a hyena. He was on the floor cracked up. Angie just screamed. He could not stop laughing at her, just like she could not stop screaming.

He ran to the bathroom and grabbed two large towels to dry off with. He wrapped one around her and one around him. He looked at Angie and realized what he would be missing if he was to never see his child. A few weeks before everything happened Craig had taken Manny for and ultra sound.

They found out it would be a girl. They were both so happy. Joey ran in and saw both Angie and Craig soaked. He started to laugh. Angie gave him an evil eye.

"What in the world happened in here?" Joey asked.

With a baby voice Angie answered, "Craig threw ice water on me daddy."

Craig looked at her and laughed, "Me throw water on you?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Yep yep yep."

Joey looked at Craig and smiled. He looked at Angie and shook his head laughing. He knew better. She was still shaking her hair trying to make her curls bounce.  
  
"So Angie how do you want to punish Craig?" Joey jokingly asked.

"Off with his head," she laughed.

Lately Angie was obsessed with Alice and Wonderland. She was only joking when she said that though. Joey just laughed at her. Craig almost started to cry.

"Get ready, Koby's plane should be arriving soon," Joey stated.

Craig got ready. He found a white muscle shirt and put it on. Over that he put a black button up shirt, but left it unbuttoned. It had a silver dragon on it. He pulled up his semi-baggy pants. They got into the car and drove off to the airport. Craig was still putting on his shoes, and fixing his hair.


	6. Kobys a What

When they got to the airport Angie jumped out of the car and Craig followed by hopping around. Joey went to park the car. They went over to the waiting area, to wait for Koby. Koby's plane arrived.

One by one the passengers walked through the tunnel. First an old man and his wife got off followed by a few more people. One passenger caught Craig's eye.

She was about his age if not a year younger. Her long black hair was half up and half down. She wore a black tube top and jeans that flared out into orange netting. Her large purple eyes captivated him. She looked distance yet down to earth. She had her headphones still on. She looked a bit lost and confused.

Then a boy about Craig's age walked out. He was sort of a pipsqueak. Craig hoped that was not Koby. He had looked up tight. His glasses were almost bigger than his head.

"Excuse me but are you Koby Warner?" Craig asked. "Sorry dude but you got the wrong person," the boy said, "Maybe you should look over there."

"He may not be Koby but I am," A sweet, soft, accented, voice answered.

Craig turned around and was shocked to see the same girl that had caught his eye. His mind went into slow motion as she swung her hair around and pulled off her headphones.

"Yu,,,,yu,,,,yu,,,your Koby?" Craig mumbled.

"Eh oui Last I checked yeah," she smiled at him.

She could barely speak English, but she tried hard to.

"Oooh Craigy," Angie giggled, "It's a girl." Koby looked down at Angie, "You must be Angela."

"Yes I am," she giggled.

She patted Angela on the head. Angie was attached to her in a heart beat. She had loved how kind she was. Joey walked up to them. He did not realize the young girl Craig was talking to was Koby. He smiled at Craig with a stupid grin. He was wondering if Craig had truly loved Manny if he could get over it that easy.

"Can you excuse us Miss?" Joey asked.

"Sure," she paused, "but no offence sir I rather be called Koby."

"You're Koby?" Joey asked Koby answered, "Enfin, je crois. Atleast I think I am."

Craig interrupted, "Yeah, this is Koby our exchange student from France."

Joey looked at her with a shocked look on his face, "I am so sorry, I mean I thought..."

"Thought I was a guy?" Koby asked.

"Yes, we did," Joey shook his head.

"Don't worry Mr. Jeremiah," Koby laughed, "when the lady on the plane asked for my passport she did not believe me, I get this all the time."

Before anyone could say anything else Angela cut in, "Daddy I'm hungry."

"Well we should get something to eat," Joey smiled at Angie, "I am sure Koby is hungry after her trip."

"Not really sir I am just a little tired," Koby answered.

"Please," Joey asked, "Do not call me sir."

"I am sorry," she answered, "I was just raised that way."

"I know sweetie, It's ok I just don't want to face the fact I am old yet," he laughed.

Craig cut in, "Well we need to get your things to the car."

"Yes we do," Joey said. They loaded her things into the car. She was so excited to see everything.

They finally got back to the small town where they lived. Joey smiled at Craig. It was the first time he had seen him smile since that night.


	7. Ashley run in

Joey stopped at the Dot to get some food for them. He gave Craig a 20 and said to get whatever they wanted. Koby got down to see how different things would be. They walked into the restaurant. Craig was floored to see Ashley was out on a date. They went straight to the counter. Ashley had spotted them and went over to taunt Craig.

"So Craig," she said.

"What," he knew she was going to start something. "I see that you are moving up," she said.

"Oh really what is that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"Well from young trash to just plain trash," she said looking at Koby.

Before Ashley could say another word Koby cocked back her fist and hit her. Of course she had no clue to what was going on, but that gave Ashley no reason to say that about her. Koby had not looked very strong but she had a good left hook.

"I am so sorry," Koby stated, "Ca me fait chier."

"What does that mean?" Craig asked.

"How do you say," she thought, "oh oui, she really pissed me off."

Craig laughed at her. She tried so hard to speak English but it just did not come out right. It was really funny. A crowd gathered to see what was going on, but Koby just walked off. She did not want trouble with anyone. It was her first day and already she had gotten into a fight with someone. She felt really bad. Ashley got up. She was shocked. She really did not think she would hit her. She did not even think she would say anything back to her.

"Lets go," she pouted.

Her and her date left. Craig felt relieved. It was weird having her there. Koby had a feeling something had happened.

"What was that about?" Koby asked.

They ordered and went sit down to wait. Craig told her everything that had happened to him.

"Elle est jolie, quoi," Koby stopped herself, "Um she is pretty."

Craig just laughed. Koby gave him a mean look. Then they both started to laugh. She really did not like the fact that she could not speak any English well. They got their food and went out to the car. Joey was turned around talking to Angie when they got there.

"Well it is about time you got here," Joey said. "Sorry Joey,"

Craig looked at him, "We had a run in with Ashley."

"I saw she came out upset," Joey stated, "What happened?"

"Koby hit her and she left," Craig finished telling him what transpired.

"Koby," Joey looked at her, "I am glad you stood up for yourself."

"Oui, mais quand même!," Koby stopped herself again, "Oui, but still, I was wrong."

Joey looked at her, "No you weren't at least you knew she was wrong in saying that about you."

Craig looked at Koby, "Joey if you don't mind could we please not talk about it?"

"Sure whatever Craig," Joey said.

Angie asked, "Why doesn't Ashley come over any more?"

"Well you see Angie we aren't friends any more," Craig explained.

"Manny is still your friend right?" Angie asked.

"Yes but she moved," Craig answered.

"I liked her, she let me watch TV with you guys," Angie continued.

"I really don't think that Craig would like to talk about this," Joey interrupted. Craig replied,

"It's fine."

"She was fat,"Angie giggled.

"Do you remember when Emma's mom had baby Jack?" Craig asked her.

"Yes, is Manny having Jack too?" Angie asked.

Craig smiled, "No but she is having a baby."

"Well can I play with it?" Angie asked.

"Any time you want," Craig replied.

"Well we are home any ways," Joey stated.

"Good," She said, "Finally no more riding. I was starting to get sick."

They laughed, and unpacked her things into Craig's old room instead of the garage. It was best that way.

"Tomorrow we will fix up your room better," Craig said, "Just get you some sleep."

"Je vous remercie beaucoup," She smiled, "Um, sorry, Thank you very much."

"Before you get to bed would you like something to drink?" Craig asked.

"Oui, merci, um yes thank you," she was embarrassed that she could barely speak English much less her French getting in the way.

Craig went to the kitchen and brought up some water. He walked in on her while she was undressing. He just stood there staring until he caught himself and looked away. Before she could see him the phone rang and he went to answer it. She turned around and unpacked her sheets and blankets to start off. She made her bed and walked out of the room.

She met up with Craig in the hall. He was upset about something. She took the glass of water out of his hands. She passed her hand over his face as a way of showing he could trust her.

"Craig," she asked," What is it?"

"Nothing," he answered, "that was just Manny on the phone. She made it to her grandparents. "

"Manny as in," she shook her head knowing, "Merci de votre confiance. I mean thank you for trusting me."

"Well come on time to get to fixing your bed," Craig smiled.

"No need Craig," she remarked, "I already did it."

"You are fast," Craig smirked.

"Oui, um, yes," she looked at him, "I must remember not to try and talk fast my English and French will mix up."

"Well get to bed," Craig said.

"Yes, hey I got it right," she got excited, "well I am tired so lets get some sleep."

"Well good night," Craig looked at her.

"Hey, Craig, do you think I could maybe just got with you tomorrow and finish this tonight?" she asked.

"Sure I don't see any problems with that," Craig answered.

He turned and walked away. Koby looked at him thinking to herself how horrible he must feel. She walked back into her room. She unpacked some clothes and some different things to fix up her room. She was tired, so she lay on her bed, and went to sleep almost immediately


	8. Koby's new life

The next morning Craig woke her up. He said that she needed to get ready if she was going to start that day. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She got dressed in a pair of black tight pants that flared and a white long sleeve shirt that looked sort of hippie. She put her hair up in a bun, and did not even put on make up.

They ate breakfast and left. Joey drove them to school. They dropped Angie off first. Finally they got to the high school.

"Koby make sure Craig gets you everything you need for you classes," Joey said.

"Don't worry I will," she smiled.

"That's like so funny," Craig joked.

Joey left and they went inside. They stopped by the office to get her schedule. She had all of her classes with Craig. That had made her feel a bit more relieved.

"Good morning class," Mr. Simpson said.

For some strange reason he seemed to be in a pretty good mood. He was finally smiling like he use to. He hardly ever smiled any more.

"Class this is Miss Koby Warner," he said looking over her chart, "She will be staying with Craig Manning."

"Mr. Simpson," Hazel laughed, "We thought she would have been a he, so we got her a gift that is for a guy."

"Well as I said you did not have to but it was the thought that counts," he replied.

"Oh, I am sorry," Koby, said.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about," Craig answered.

"That's what you think," a smart remark came from the back of the class.

"Could you speak up Ashley?" Mr. Simpson asked.

"Oh, sorry I was just talking to myself," Ashley answered.

Koby rolled her eyes. Everyone saw. They looked at her and wondered what was going on. Craig smiled and patted her on the back.

"Mr. Simpson?" Koby asked, "Could I please be excused?"

"Yes you may," he answered, "Craig would you go with her?"

"Sure," Craig answered.

They both new Koby was not going to the restroom. She was upset. It looked like she did not want to cry in front of the class.

"Koby, wait up," Craig called out.

"Craig she is just so, égoïste, I mean um how do you say selfish," Koby answered.

"Calm down, please," Craig, pleaded.

"It's just so different here Craig," she continued, "I mean I am glad I am here its just well you know."

"Here, come back to class and I promise she will not say anything, and if she does I will handle it ok?"

Craig asked. She looked at him for a minute or two. She lent over and hugged him. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Je te remercie beaucoup, Thank you Craig," she replied.

They walked back to class. On the way Craig messed with her by play pushing her and things like that. She would play with him by play punching him. When they got back to class Mr. Simpson signaled them to be seated.

They soon started class. After that class was over they headed to Mrs. Kwan's classroom. Before class started Jimmy and Spinner came up to meet Koby. They joked around and Jimmy tried to speak French to her.

Mrs. Kwan came in and started class, "Craig I guess instead of the fight scene you and Koby will have to do the death scene at the end."

"Mrs. Kwan doesn't that involve a kiss?" Ashley asked trying to be sassy.

"Yes there is, but I don't see how that would disturb you at all since you and Craig are no longer an item," Mrs. Kwan replied.

Ashley became quiet knowing she was put in her place. Craig looked at her with puppy eyes. He knew he was wrong but she wouldn't take his apology. She could not accept that he loved Manny and not her.

"Um Marco could you please come over here?" Mrs. Kwan asked.

"Yes Mrs. Kwan," Marco said. "If you don't mind they need a Friar," she said.

"Sure I can be it," he replied. "Well get to work," she said, "Oh and you three I would rather the idea of keeping that part the same. Maybe new clothes and all but the same idea please."

The lunch bell rang and they went to eat. The bell rang and they headed back into class. Mrs. Kwan had switched Ashley so that Koby could sit with Craig. This made Craig feel a little more at ease. They practiced their lines. Koby was really good at acting. It was like she was the part she played. She was amazing. All Craig could do was stare at her.

After school they walked home.

"So how was your first day?" Joey asked.

"It was fine," she answered.


	9. A New Friendshipe

The next morning she woke up on her own and got ready. She put on a short black skirt and a red tank top. She put her hair in pigtails. Angie walked in.

"Koby can you fix my hair?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie," she replied, "how would you like it?"

"I want my hair like yours," Angie said.

Koby put her hair up. Angie looked in the mirror, smiled and shook her head showing she liked it. She left the room and Koby followed her. Craig walked in still half asleep. He was still getting dressed. He put on a black tee shirt and a pair of jeans.

He had stayed up the whole night waiting for Manny to call. He thought that she must have forgotten or something. Joey was already in the car waiting for them to take them to school. Angie ran out to the car and jumped in. He honked the horn for them to hurry up.

"I am walking today Joey," Craig shouted.

Joey replied, "Well ask if Koby is walking are not."

"Koby are you walking with me?" Craig asked.

"Sure," she answered.

Craig shouted back at Joey, "She is going to walk with me."

"Ok guys see you when I get home," he said.

He drove off. Koby and Craig ate their breakfast and left. They met up with Marco. He walked the rest of the way with them.

"Hey man I been needing to ask you," Marco continued, "Did you ever here from you know who?"

"Manny?" Craig smiled, "Yeah she called me to let me know that they made it there."

"They?" Marco asked.

"Duh," Craig said, "Manny did not go alone."

"Oh yeah," Marco got what he ways trying to say.

They continued to talk about the situation and how he felt about it. Koby had a feeling it was getting kind of late.

"Craig, um what time does school start?" Koby asked.

"8:00 why do you ask?" Craig replied.

"Because it is now 8:15," she gasped. "Oh," Marco said.

"Oh my god," Craig looked at his watch.

They ran to get to school. This time Craig knew Snake would definitely call Joey. He would not be the only one in trouble. Koby was now with him and she had no clue. They got to school and went to the office to get a tardy. Marco started to crack up laughing. It was a very funny situation. Koby joined in and soon Craig did too.

Mr. Raditich, the principal interrupted, "I think you should be getting to class."

"Yes sir," Marco answered.

"Craig I would like to see you in my office, and you too," he pointed to Koby, "Marco you can go to class now."

Marco left the office. Koby and Craig followed Mr. Raditch into his office. They all sat down.

"You are Koby?" he asked.

"Oui, um yes sir," she answered, "I am sorry my English is not so good."

"Well at this school we have rules and I was surprised to see the Mr. Manning here had not made that clear," he said.

"I am sorry sir," Koby continued, "It was my fault, I am still not quiet unpacked and well I was looking for something for a class. I can promise sir it will not happen again."

He looked over at Craig, "Mr. Manning is that what happened?"

"Yes sir," Craig looked over at Koby, "That is exactly what happened."

"Well in that case you are free to leave," he pointed to the door, "and Miss Warner tomorrow I hope to see you here on time."

"Yes sir," she replied. Craig opened the door and let Koby out first.

Craig patted her on the back. They were quiet until they got into the hallway.

"Why would you cover for me like that?" Craig asked.

"Well some one needs to watch out for you," she laughed and rubbed his head, "Besides how could I let you just sit there and not say anything."

"You are the best," Craig hugged her, "that was my last chance before Joey got called in."

"Oh really," she grinned, "how about I go back and tell them in that case."

"Ha funny," Craig smiled.

"I know I am," she looked at him.


	10. The Play

After Mr. Simpson's class was over they had to perform their scenes. Craig was confident about his partner. Koby was a bit nervous. She had not known anyone.

"Ok are you guys ready?" Marco asked.

"Yes," they both answered.

They went out to set up the stage for their performance. Koby wore a white church dress and a crown made of flowers, Craig wore a pair of black pants and a red shirt, and Marco wore a pair of black pants and a black shirt. Koby went out first to lie down. Craig followed her in. She opened her eyes and smiled to let him know she was ready to get started. He sat down at her side and began to talk.

"Her beauty makes this vault fill with light. Death can take away your breath but has no power over beauty. You are not conquered. Death's pale flag is not raised here. Here's to my bride. May the poison be quick," he said.

He grabbed the vial out of his pocket and drunk it.

He acted like he was dying. Every one was really interested even Ashley, even though she pretended not to care. Marco came in as Koby began to wake up. She looked as if she were really Juliet. She began her lines.

"Friar, where is Romeo?" she continued, "I know where I must be, but where is Romeo?"

"Death is a greater power than we can contradict," he paused, "It has thwarted our plans. Romeo is dead."

Koby started in on her next lines, "Poison! But you did not leave a drop for me."

She bent down to kiss Craig, but she could not bring herself to do it. Craig noticed her pause and grabbed her arm. She bent down and the kiss was final.

"Do not stay to ask why," Marco commanded, "I'll take you to a nunnery. Come quickly. I hear voices."

Koby grabbed the sword on Craig's belt buckle. She signaled for Marco to leave. Marco left the stage.

"Then I'll be brief," she paused and took a deep breath, "Happy dagger! This is your sheath."

She made as if she plunged the dagger into her heart. Then it was ended. Every one got up and cheered for them.


	11. RahRah

The next morning before school Koby came in to eat with a smirk on her face. Joey had already left to bring Angie to school. She was dressed up nice her make up was done nice and everything. Craig's jaw dropped.

"Why are you dressed up?" Craig asked.

"Hey Craig what do you think about cheerleading?" Koby asked.

"Well I think they are sexy. Why?" He asked.

"Paige wants me to try out," she answered, "I think I will."

He got up and looked at her as if checking her out. He walked around her as if he was examining her. She turned with him.

"What?" she asked.

"I think you'd make it," he answered.

He grabbed his books behind her and they left. She met up with Paige in the restroom. She was already in there doing her make up for tryouts. She was the captain and she said she needed to look good. Koby went in to put on the tryout outfit Paige gave her. She came out of the stall and smiled. She fixed her hair again and finished her makeup.

"Yeah just don't laugh ok," Koby replied.

"Hun you will do fine," Paige said.

"I hope so because I really want to make it," Koby said.

"Cheerleading is really easy," Paige said. Paige gave her a smirk and grabbed her arm to follow her. She showed her to the large body mirror.

"Now do you see why we need you?" Paige asked.

"Not really but I am going to try ok," she replied.

They walked out of the restroom side by side to go to the gym. Spinner and Jimmy saw them in the hall and whistled at them. Hazel walked in her out fit and Jimmy went up to her and hugged her. He loved her in uniform. Hazel and Paige showed them a few cheers. When it came time for the try out Craig was there with his camera for the Grapevine. The judges looked tough and Koby was scared. Paige blew her whistle,

"Okay, Ready girls, 5...6...7...8..." "Move it down the floor Panthers score," all the girls repeated it three times while doing the hand motions.

Paige blew her whistle again, "Okay, Ready girls, 5...6...7...8..."

Craig stopped for a moment to notice Koby's beauty. She was not just a friend to him. Could it be he was falling in love with her? No, it could be. It would not be right.

"Pump pump lets get it get it shake shake just shake that thang that's the way yeah that's the way you go boys," they shouted and did the motions.

"Okay that's all we needed to see," one of the judges said, "Please be seated as we talley up your scores." Paige and Hazel went over to Koby to tell her how good she did. Craig went up to her and congratulated her on a job well done.

"Okay girls. We have the results only one of you made it," the lady said, "Drum role please."

Craig set off a drum role in the stands. He looked at Koby knowing it was her that had made it.

"Our newest cheerleader is," she paused, "Miss Koby Warner."

Hazel and Paige let out a scream and hugged her. She was still in shock to realize what was going on. Craig went up to her and hugged her. Every one congratulated her. She was so happy. The rest of the day she could not think of anything but what had happened. When she finally got home after practice she went straight to bed. She needed her rest because in less than a week was their first game.


	12. Meeting Dean

The day came and all of Koby's hard work was about to pay off. She got her uniform and put it in a bag for the game. She packed away her pom-poms and walked out. Her and Craig walked to school and got there early for her to set up for the game.

Paige still was not there for some strange reason. Hazel kept looking down at her watch checking the time. Spinner came up to them with a look that could kill on his face.

"You know it sucks that this school tells you who is playing the day they come," he continued, "Paige doesn't was to come."

"Why?" Koby asked, "I know its not because she is scared."

"See that bus over there?"

Spinner pointed to a school bus pulling up with the other players, "That's why she isn't coming." Koby looked and wondered why Paige was so upset about. It was just a stupid school. She had no clue that Paige had been raped two years before and was still going through the shock. It was one of the players on that team.

"Well is she at home?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah she is," Spinner replied.

"Well I can go see about her," Koby said.

"Look just don't go by yourself ok," Hazel pleaded.

"What's the worst that could happen," Koby shrugged and took off.

She walked next to the busses when she heard a voice call. She did not know who it was. He did not know who she was because he had not called her by name.

"Hey sweetie," he came out of the bus.

"Oh hi," she said back, "I cant stay and talk I got to go find some one."

"Oh really," he flirted, "Well I can tell you aren't from here."

"No I am not," she replied.

"You sound French," he continued to woo her, "I like that."

She tried to avoid him and tried to walk away, "Like I said I need to go find my friend."

"Oh pom-poms," he continued as if he had not heard her.

"Look I don't know you and I like it that way so back off," she hissed.

She stormed off. She went to Paige's house. She was on her way out. She had decided to go after all.

"Hey," Paige said, "Why aren't you at the game?"

"I came to look for you," she replied, "Spinner told me you were up set."

"Yeah," she sighed, "You just hadn't heard the story that all."

"Well we got a walk ahead of us so tell me," Koby said.

Paige and Koby walked to school while Paige told her everything that had happened. Koby was shocked and scared because the guy that had been talking to her before fit the description of Paige's rapist.

"Paige?" Koby asked, "How did you meet him?"

"Well he was leaving and I thought I'd introduce myself before I they left," she answered.

"Well when I was coming over to your house a guy kept trying to come on to me," Koby said, "I was really scared. I wish I would have listened to Hazel."

"What did she say?" Paige asked.

"Well she just said not to walk alone because of something but she would not tell me," Koby answered.

"Well I realized he has no control over my life," Paige said.

"That's good," Koby replied. They got to school and went into the Gym. They had finished setting up already and JT was already in his outfit. JT had been the school mascot. Paige was pleased to see that they were fixed up and ready to go. "Well lets warm up," Paige ordered the others.


	13. Koby's Scare

As they were warming up, Koby decided to go to the rest room. The guy that was causing trouble for Koby came up to her with some friends. They cornered her.

"Look it's French pom-pom," he said.

"Look Dean," she paused trying not to mix her English and French, "leave me alone ok I don't want any trouble."

"Trouble," he smiled at her, "We don't want any either. Spirit told you my name huh?"

"Spirit?" she asked.

"Yes your little friend Paige," he laughed.

Marco was walking down the hall and saw them ganged up but he had no clue that it was on Koby. He ran into the Gym to get Jimmy, Spinner, Craig and some of the other guys. Paige realized it was Koby.

She called Craig back, "It's Koby."

"What?" he ran off to go get her.

He was still way behind them. They had gotten there before he did. Spinner's face dropped when he saw it was Koby. Dean was having one of his friends hold her arms while he got a cheap feel on her. He kept moving up. She was really nervous. She kept squirming. The more she would move the harder they would grab her.

"Look pom-pom," Dean smirked, "Like I said Spirit got what she wanted."

"Oh yeah," he was interrupted by Spinner, "She didn't want that and you know it."

Dean turned around, "What she your girl friend too?"

"No but she is my friend so let her go," he said.

"Oh what are you going to do about it?" Dean asked.

Sean had been messing around in the hall when he heard what was going on. He knew if it was involving Dean it was not good. He was already depressed from his fight with his girlfriend Ellie. Every once in a while in the hall Koby would smile at him and wave. They had talked a few times. He was not about to let Koby get hurt.

"Beat the shit out of you," Sean said, "Atleast I know that's what I am going to do if you dont let her got."

"You don't really think," Dean began to laugh and his friends joined him.

Sean grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. Dean pushed Sean and e fell. Dean went to jump on him but Sean moved. Dean landed on his face and Sean jumped on top of him and began beating him.

Craig finally showed up because he could not find them. He went to get Koby when he was punched in the face by one of Dean's friends. Soon Craig was in there fighting and Jimmy and Spinner joined. Koby went to go help Craig when she was thrown across the hall. She was knocked unconscious.

Paige arrived with Joey, Snake and Mr. Armstrong. They pulled the boys off of each other. Sean, Craig, and Joey ran to Koby. Joey picked her up and tried to get her to wake up. It took her a few minutes but she woke up. She got up and they went to the office.

They still had two hours until the game. They had Koby checked by a doctor and she was fine. Craig took her back to the Gym. The game had gone well. The Panthers won 12 to 2. Dean and his friends were sent away from the game. It was Dean's second time disrupting Degrassi like that. That night they all got a good night sleep and got ready for the next day. Koby's life finally started to calm down a bit.


	14. Dying to Shop

One day during lunch Koby and Craig walked outside. Koby noticed a Halloween Dance flyer. She looked really interested.

"Would you like to go?" Craig asked.

"Really Craig?" she asked back.

"Yes really, we can go together and we can have some fun," Craig said.

"I would love to," she replied.

"Good then it is settled Friday we are going to the dance," he smiled, "Today after school we will go get costumes."

Soon school was over. Spinner and Paige went with them to the Halloween Costume Store.

"Wow the things here are so cool," Koby, said excited.

"So hun," Paige asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know really," she smiled, "maybe something with wings."

"Craig Spinner you guys go to the Dot we will meet with you later," Paige looked at Koby, "I am going to show this girl how shop."

The boys left Paige and Koby to looked at all the costumes. They searched high and low.

"Paige what kind of costume do you want?" Koby asked.

"Well I would love to be like a Vampiress or something," Paige answered.

"I think I would like to be like an angle," Koby blushed.

"No reason to blush Hun," Paige laughed, "It's Halloween the one time of year us girls could have fun."

"Wow you know I kind of thought since you were friends with Ashley you would hate me or something," Koby said.

"Oh no Hun don't worry every one is getting a little sick of her revenge path," Paige laughed, "Ah look at this it is perfect."

"It will look so good on you," Koby replied.

"Now I need accessories," Paige giggled.

"While you do that I will keep looking if you don't mind," Koby said.

"Go ahead," Paige headed for the makeup.

Koby continued to look for the right outfit. She looked through the witches, fantasy, vampires, and Disney sections. Soon she found the perfect outfit.

"Paige what do you think about this?" Koby asked.

Paige looked it over and replied, "I love it. Now lets get you some accessories."

"They got this that will go with your costume," Koby pointed at some fake teeth.

"Yes, and this will go with yours,"

Paige pointed to a pair of glittery wings. Just then Craig, Spinner, and Sean walked in. Craig and Spinner had decided to pick out a costume. If they were going to go to this dance it would be best to get one. They looked around for Paige and Koby.

"Oh my God," Sean looked at Koby.

"Ca vous va?" Koby stopped herself again, "Craig, is it OK with you?"

She had gone to try it on. It had a long white dress that flared out at the bottom. It was like and ancient Greece dress with a golden tassel. It hadnt gone over her sholders but met at her elbows. The sleeves flared out below her fingers.

"Wow it looks great on you," Paige said, "well I am about to try mines on."

Paige went to try hers on. Koby went look in the mirror to see what she looked like. She made her dress sway and spin. She giggled and smiled as she made her body move around. Sean looked at her with infatuation. He could not stop staring at her. Craig noticed and snapped him out of it.

Spinner just laughed at them until Paige came out. His jaw dropped. The dress slashed above her knee and flowed down to the floor. It was sleeveless. It was black laced in silver. She loved it.

"So Spin what do you think?" Paige asked.

"Um, I, I mean, I love it," He replied.

She looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. She smiled and went back to the room the get dressed. Koby followed her. They bought their outfits and the accessories. They left and went over to the Dot for a shake. They ordered and went to sit down. They laughed and joked until their shakes came.

"Its so, onctueux," She caught herself again, "um creamy."

Craig laughed at her. They finished up there shakes and left. They walked over to the garage and stayed there. Paige and Koby stayed and watched them practice.


	15. Serious Actions

Jimmy and Marco showed up. They practiced for a while.

"Well it is getting late and I got to get home," Paige said, "Spin Hun would you walk me home?"

"Sure," he replied, "I'll see you guys later."

They walked out, and Jimmy and Marco followed them. Koby looked at Craig and started to smile. Craig smiled back at her. They knew they had a long friendship ahead of them.

"So do you want to go to bed or do you want to stay here a while?" Craig asked.

Koby replied, "I think I want to stay here awhile."

"So what type of music do you listen to?" Craig asked trying to make conversation.

"Well I like rock, you know like um Staind," she replied.

"That's cool," he smiled, "I like them too."

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie?" once again she paused, "I mean what do you do, you know work or what do you want to be is what I should have asked.I know you work for Joey, but whatabout what you want to do?"

"Well I work for Joey at his car dealership like you said, and sometimes I baby-sit Angie you know that," he replied, "but I really want to be in a band you know that I have a garage band and all."

"That sounds good," she said, "Well is this what you do for fun, you know the whole band thing?"

Craig answered, "Yes, actually that is the only time I have time to myself. Well that is before Manny left."

"That's cool," she replied.

"So what about you?" he rephrased the question, "could you tell me about your life?"

"C'est un petit peu compliqué." She blushed, "Let me try again it is how do you say complicated."

"Oh yeah try me," Craig grinned.

"Well my dad left when I really um how do you say, oh yes young, and my mother has been married um, four times," she laughed, "C'est un petit peu dommage, it is a shame I guess that is how you say it?"

"Don't ask me," Craig laughed, "I know no French."

"Oui," she blushed, "I know. Plus my dad just sees me as a prize to show off to his girlfriends."

"Wow, that is really sad,"Craig laughed, "This is nice.I mean not that. I mean us."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi rire," she pouted, "I see nothing funny."

"No it's cute you know how you talk and all," he replied.

"Oh is that like a good think?" she asked.

Craig smiled, "It's good."

She got off the couch and walked around to see the different things in his so-called room. She stopped to look at a picture of him and Angie. She smiled and put it back down. Then she found a picture of him and Manny. They looked so happy together. Craig got up and smiled at her. He looked down at the picture. He rubbed his fingers over Manny's face.

"Oh that was when we first found out about the baby," Craig said, "We were just so happy."

"It's sweet," she continued, "At least you would have been a good father."

"Yeah I guess you could say that," He sighed.

"You couldn't help it," she replied, "Don't blame yourself."

"I know but I cant help but blame myself you know," he looked at her, "If you were having a child what would you name it?'

"Well I would name her Rachelle after my twin-sister. She died when we were two. That's why my father left. If I would have had some one like you as my father I would have been the best daughter I could have been," she looked away from him, "Well I am how do you say fatigue, um tired."

"Yeah it is getting kind of late. Joey should be home any time," he shook his head.

"Well good night," she whispered as she closed the door behind her.

She walked back to the house. Before she got inside Joey pulled up. He had picked up Angie from her grandparents.

"Koby, Koby," Angie said excitedly, "Look at what I did."

She held up a picture she drew. It was a little girl in front of a house. She was holding hands with an older girl.

"That is just beautiful," she replied.

"Its you and me," Angie said.

Koby smiled, "Yes it is. I see that is me and that one is you."

Angie shook her head and went inside. She left the drawing with Koby. She felt like she belonged there.

"Craig and I are going to go to the Halloween dance this Friday. He took me to get a costume," Koby was excited that when Joey got out the car she blurted it out.

"That's nice," Joey replied.

"Well I am tired so I am going to go to bed early if you don't mind," she said.

"No. No, you can go to bed if you want to," Joey said.

Koby went upstairs to take a shower. She put on a tee shirt and a pair of black silk pants. She fixed up her bed and went to sleep. The next morning they were late again. Joey was already gone when they woke up, because he had to bring Angie to the doctor so they missed the wake up call.


	16. The Invite

They finally got to Mr. Simpson's class. He was already really into a lesson. He paused and looked at them with a crooked eye and point to their seats. Mr. Simpson had the best class. It was nothing but computers. When Koby sat down her computer flashed saying she had a D-Mail. It was a type of E-mail they used. Dear Koby,  
Hey girl! How are you today? After the dance Friday I am throwing a party. I sent Craig a letter inviting him it should be fun. Every one who is anyone will be there. It will be the biggest. I hope you can make it. Paige told me your costume was the bomb. I can't wait to see it. Well got to go before Simpson catches me.  
See you later,  
Hazel P.s. We are having a camp out so pack some over night clothes. Koby was curious so she tapped Craig to see how to answer back. He showed her and turned back around before Mr. Simpson could catch him. Koby wrote back to Hazel. Dear Hazel,  
I cannot wait. I am so happy you have invited me to your party. I will be there. Well Mr. Simpson is coming. Bye.  
See you,  
Koby  
  
The bell rang and Craig took Koby to their next class. She was starting to get the hang of it. On the way to Mrs. Kwan, Koby tripped and fell. Craig almost fell over from laughing. She pretended to get mad and then she started to laugh also. Finally they got to class and sat down in their seats. Mrs. Kwan gave them a new play to work with. It was a Mid Summer's Night Dream. She told them that they all needed to practice their lines. They all got into their pairs and practiced. Koby and Craig were assigned the parts of Hermia & Lysander The bell rang for them to go home. Koby and Craig caught up with Sean. They walked the rest of the way home together. The whole way there Sean and Koby flirted. Craig was starting to feel left out, so he butted in a couple of times. After a couple of hours Sean left and Koby had stars in her eyes. Craig picked on her the whole night about it. Finally she got tired and went up to her room. She finished unpacking what ever was left. She turned around to see Craig at her door. He had come to get something to eat until he heard a bunch of noise coming from her room. "Hey I am sorry for earlier I was joking with you," Craig said. "I know you were," she replied, "It's just there is this one guy I like but he is totally taken, so. Sean is taken too I know." "But about the dance we are still going?" he asked. "We still are Craig," she said, "plus Sean seems to like some one else. Some girl named Ellie." "Yeah I know that. Now about the other guy," he made a funny face at her. "Well he is taken so I'll leave it at that," she replied. "Oh is it Spinner?" He asked, "I know it isn't Marco." "No and no," she said, "I don't see why you want to know." "Just wondering," he replied. "Well I am tired," she tried to change the subject. "Ok, ok, but tomorrow I am going to ask," he joked with her. "Good night," she smiled. Craig left and Koby lay on her bed. She pulled the covers over her head. She thought to herself, no I can't like Craig I mean he already has too many problems, but just look at him. She rambled on to herself about him until she finally fell asleep. Craig went to his "room" and fell onto his couch. He thought to himself, why is she so tense? He rambled on until he fell asleep. 


	17. Halloween

"It's Halloween Craig wake up," Angie jumped on him. She had on her costume. It was a Tinker Bell costume. She threw glitter all over him. "Look Craig," she giggled, "Koby did my hair and makeup." "Wow Angie you are the most beautiful Tinker Bell," he smiled. "Know what else," she jumped on him. "No," he shook his head, "What is it?" "Caitlin comes home today," she jumped off of him and started dancing like a ballerina. "That's really good," he knew Caitlin could help him out. Caitlin was Joey's girlfriend. She knew a lot about certain problems that Joey could not help him with. Maybe that is what Koby needed a girl to talk to. Craig got up and went to the house. He saw Koby was dressed nice. She had on a pair of black pants and a baby blue tight fitting shirt. He had never seen her with her hair down. She was reaching up in the cabinet. He could not help but stare at her. "What?" Koby caught him staring at her. "Nothing I am still sleepy," he replied. "Oh well get ready for school don't want a repeat of yesterday?" she smiled. He loved how her smile gleamed. It brightened him up. He smiled back at her and went to the garage. He got dressed. He wore a pair of black baggy pants and an orange shirt. He went back to see her leaning over the sink. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Angie dropped a toy down here," she answered. "Oh," he stared at her. "Well I can't get it," she sighed in frustration. "Let me see," Craig playfully pushed her out of his way. "I doubt you can get it," she said. "I can," he said. "No you cant," she pushed him back. "Oh yeah," he stared at her. Slowly he moved closer to her. Koby closed her eyes and leaned toward him, barely brushing his lips with her own. His arms folded her closer as he descended on her mouth. As he gently nibbled her lips, then increased the pressure, she moaned and returned his embrace. He felt as though he was drowning and she was his lifeline. Heart pounding, he set her away, afraid to go too fast. Koby's hand touched her lips, her eyes dazed. Before he could make more a fool of himself he pulled her over to the side. "We can get it later its time for school," she said surprised. "Ok," he said, "I am sorry." "No it's ok," she said. 


	18. Dance time

They went to school. They got there on time. The whole day they acted weird towards each other. School was finally and they got home. He went to the garage to get ready, and she went upstairs to get ready. "Hey Koby," Craig knocked at her door. "Yes," she said. "Are you almost ready?" he asked. "Yeah," she said. She opened the door. Her hair was up in a fancy bun with curls coming down in various spots. She wore glitter and golden makeup. Her shoes made her almost as tall as Craig. She had saved her wings to put on at the dance. "Wow," he was shocked, "you look incredible." "Thank you," she said, "you do too." Craig was dressed as The Vampire Lestat. All he needed to do was put in his teeth. They got to the dance. Paige was in her costume and Spinner was dressed as Hercules. They danced the whole night through. After the dance they all met up at Hazel's. "I am going to go freshen up," Koby said. "Sure," Hazel said, "Craig would you show her to my room?" "Yeah," he took her hand, "This way Madame." "Was that a joke?" she smiled. "Yes it was," he answered, "Nice one huh?" She shook her head. They walked up the stairs and went into Hazel's room. He closed the door behind them. "Look about today," he sat her down on the bed, "I just wanted to say. "I know," she whispered, and then reached up to touch his face. "Oh, Craig ... what have we done?" "I don't know," he grabbed her hand and kissed it. 


	19. Emotions

He lay down. She laid on op of him with her head in his chest. He staggered under the impact of her body as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The soft, wet skin of her cheek pressed against his face as she clung to him. "What are we doing?" he asked. She whispered, "I don't know." Craig lay there, holding her close, his emotions storming through him. Yes, he admitted, lust numbered among them. But a great tenderness vied with the familiar physical ache. Slow, take it slow, Craig, or you're going to scare her off. Gently, he disengaged her arms and put her away from him. Something flared in Koby's eyes. Was it disappointment or relief? He turned to go, then stopped at the touch of her hand on his arm. "You don't have to leave unless you want to," she said. He clenched his teeth, forcing himself to not read more into what she said. Her eyes changed. This time he couldn't mistake the fury sparking from her eyes. Craig groaned and closed his eyes as Koby pulled his coat closer. Craig pushed away his doubts for the moment and opened his arms to her. Koby moved into his embrace, returning his kiss as passionately as he had ever wanted. "Say the word if you want me to stop," he said "Just hold me," she murmured against his lips as she pressed him closer. His hands caressed her back and neck, feeling her cool, smooth skin against his fingers. "So soft," he whispered relished the feel of her in his arms. "Oh, Craig," She ran her fingers through his hair. "Mmm, magic hands." His eyes closed as he leaned into her hands, trying to ignore her body pressed close against his. Just then they were interrupted when Ashley walked in. What a time for anyone to walk in much less Ashley. "Oh," she grinned. "Um, Ashley," Craig gulped. She walked out. Craig went to the mirror and wiped off his mouth. He looked back at Koby sitting on the bed. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," she said. 


	20. Jack the Pumpkin King

"No I want to but not here," he replied. "You are right," she said. Craig moved back over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. He smiled and put his hand on her cheek. She returned the touch by caressing his hand. "So what does this mean?" she asked. "I don't know," he looked into her eyes, "What do you want?" "You," she pushed his hand aside, "but Manny." "She isn't here and from the way it is going I don't see anything," he grabbed her hand. "Please Craig," she sighed, "before we do become what ever please just make sure I am what you want." "Yes," he smiled, "I know." She got up and left. Craig lay there on the bed trying to figure out what to do. He got up and went to find Koby. "Koby," Craig shouted over the music, "can we go now?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her aside, "It's you that I want. I can't wait forever for Manny. What we feel is real. Please can we go and talk?" They went back up to Hazel's room to talk. Ashley followed to see what was going on. "So sit," she said. Her and Craig went over to her bed and sat down. They did not know what to say. They were still in shock. "Now what?" he asked, "I mean what do we do?" "I don't know," she replied, "I honestly don't know. It's really hard you know." "Well how about we try to go back to how it use to be and then maybe if it don't work we can give it a try," he suggested. "Fine with me," she agreed, "If we cant just be friends then we try it out." They had no clue Ashley was Eve's dropping on them. She grinned and decided to make trouble for them. Later on the group went outside and sat around a campfire telling stories. Jimmy told one about Bloody Mary and Hazel told one about a scary mirror. When it came time for Koby to tell hers she got a bit shy. "Well in France we talk mostly about a guy that goes by the name Jack Skellington. You all probably seen The Nightmare Before Christmas, well we see him as real. A self confessed "Master of Fright" and "Demon of light" Jack is the Pumpkin King who every year holds the most terrifying, exciting event he can muster for not only the people of Halloween, but for the world. He's both been there and done that and wants a change, and he knows one is out there." "Wow Koby this is good tell us more," Paige anticipated. "Well who is he you ask, he is a skeleton. Maybe he was human once, who knows? Though he doesn't run Halloween town alone, he does play a very important part in organizing basically everything to do with Halloween and making the holiday what it is." "This is cool," Spinner butted in, "I just thought he was a guy from a movie." "To you maybe but in France he is huge. His job tends to bore him at some points. I mean the same Halloween pranks over and over gets really boring." "How come you know so much?" Hazel asked. "Well you see Jack is like our Bloody Mary," Koby replied. "I like," Craig announced, "Tell us more please." "Okay," She replied, "Jack is just a man who wants meaning to his life, and feels he isn't getting it through his traditional role of scaring people, it just isn't fun anymore for him. It's almost like a mid - death crisis. I know, lame joke. He sees the admiration that the woman of the town have for him, but feels people like a side of him, which he doesn't like himself. He goes through the year causing chaos for everyone." "Cool," Jimmy interrupted. "Well that is all I got any more from you?" Koby asked. "Not really," Craig continued to tell a few stories. The night continued the same. No one went to the tent to sleep because they all fell asleep around the fire. It was a long and eventful night. Koby and Craig kept their distance trying not to have a repeat of earlier. 


	21. The Overflow

The next few months were hard for them. At first they tried to just ignore each other until it got obvious. After a while they realized they needed to put it behind them. They had both talked to Caitlin about it so she helped them out a little. Other than Ashley trying to nag it on things had gone great. Craig could not take it any more. He did not want to loose her. He asked her to meet him in her room one day. She showed up. "Look I can't take it any more," he said. "I can't either," she smiled, "But." "So like we said lets just give it a try," he looked at her. "Sure," she put her hand on his chest, "Why not?" "Well," he paused, "What now?" "Joey is not home," she looked into his eyes. He nodded. Koby pushed back a little, tugging off his coat, then turning her attention to his shirt. He raised his arms to help her pull the tight T- shirt over his head. Reveling in her study, he stood still as she ran her eyes and hands over him. Beneath her tentative touch his body came alive, every nerve tingling. She never felt so alive as she did at that moment. All over her senses came alive. She looked at him as she sat on the bed next to him. "Craig," she stopped, "this is going to be my first time." "I promise," he nodded, "I'll take it slow." She went right back to what she was doing. He watched her face, seeing the wonder on it as she experienced for the first touch of another person. Her cheeks flushed at his perusal, yet she continued to explore his body's textures. He clenched his hands at his sides, as her tentative touch grew more assured, battering down the need to return her touch. He grabbed her and pulled her up. He kissed her. His lips quivered with inte Just then downstairs Joey came in. They could hear Angie's feet running up the stairs. Craig jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Angie ran passed Koby's door and into her room. Craig came out putting on his shirt. "I guess it's not meant to be," she sighed. "It is," he passed his hand over her face, "just not now." 


	22. The Baby

"Craig," Joey shouted, "Could I see you?" "I'll be right there," he yelled back. He kissed Koby and took off. She fallowed him. She did not want Joey to think anything. "I got some news," Joey said, "we are going to go to Manny's now." "Why," he got scared, "what's wrong." "Nothing is wrong," he smiled, "you'll see when we get there. Some one wants to see you." "Ok Joey you are scaring me," Craig said. Caitlin stayed with Angie at home and Koby and Craig left with Joey. They got there and Joey told Craig to go to Manny's room. Koby fallowed closely. Craig grabbed her hand and kissed it. When they got to the room they heard baby screaming. Koby clutched his hand tighter. "Oh my God," Craig gasped, "Um Koby I need to do this alone." She found it funny he had not even kissed her. He just went into the room. Then he door closed behind him. Koby went off to find Joey. "Manny," Craig cried, "What?" "Craig, come here," she said, "some one wants to see you." She was laid up in her bed. She held up a baby wrapped in pink blankets. It was his little girl. He could not talk. He picked up the baby out of her arms and held her. "I got in last night," she whispered, "I had her in August." "She is so beautiful," tears began to roll down his eyes. "I wanted to call you but I couldn't," she cried, "I am here now baby." Joey walked in with Koby. Koby's eyes widened. She knew everything was over for her now. She felt relieved that they had not gone through with it. She was happy that Craig was finally happy for once. "Look," Craig cried, "it's my baby." "I left it for you to name her," Manny smiled. "How about, Rachelle?" he asked He turned around to look at Koby. She smiled back at him. She almost started to cry. "It's perfect," she signaled for him to get closer to her. She kissed him. He just could not get over how beautiful she still was and the baby. Koby walked out. Craig then realized what was going on. 


	23. The Shock

"Craig," Manny sighed, "I am not staying, but the baby is. My parents think it is best I live over there but they can't handle a baby so I am going to trust you with her until I can come back." "Manny," he cried, "No, but." "But nothing Mr. Manning," and man came in. "Daddy," Manny gasped, "I thought that you weren't going to get back until later." "Craig," he said, "I am sorry but this is how it has to be." "I understand," he nodded. "Good tomorrow you can pick up the baby. Manny is leaving later on," he continued, "so say your good-byes." "Can we have some time alone?" Manny asked, "You know to say good bye." "Sure sweetie," her dad said, "You got five minutes because you need your rest." "Yes sir," she nodded. "Thank you sir," Craig said. They all left the room. On the way out Mr. Santos patted Craig on the back. He knew it was something that had to be done. Out side in the waiting room Koby returned with some cold drinks. She handed on to Joey and then one to Mr. Santos. "I am sorry sir I did not know what kind you liked," Koby said. "It's ok," he smiled and turned to Joey, "It's hard you know. My little girl is no longer so little." "Craig loves Manny. He wasn't just going to abandon her," Joey said. "I know. It was just something we needed to do. It had nothing to do with Craig," Mr. Santos replied, "Craig is one fine young man. Any one would be lucky to have him. I am sure he is making you happy isn't he." "No sir. Craig and I aren't together. I just live with them," she replied. "Oh I am sorry," Mr. Santos realized the mistake he had made. "It is quiet ok," she smiled. 


	24. Bye Bye Manny

Back in the room, Manny and Craig had been talking about what they had been doing since she left. It was time for him to go when Manny started to get serious. "It's no use you know," Manny sighed, "Waiting for me." "Why are you saying this?" he asked. "Look Craig I've met some one and well he is there and you are just here," she replied, "Please don't be mad at me." "No I am not mad just well disappointed," he scratched his head, "I mean I waited for you and all." "This is it huh?" she asked. "I guess so," he replied, "you know you always got a place with me. I mean since Rachel and all." She nodded and kissed his forehead. She took back the baby for her last few minutes and smiled. He looked at her one last time and left. He met up with Koby in the hallway and grabbed her hand. Craig put his hand on her face and tried to hold back his tears. Koby wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him. Then he told her what had happened. "Oh Craig," she pulled back, "I am sorry." "Don't be I mean we got what we wanted huh?" he asked. "No we didn't want it like this and you know it," she replied, "I don't know what do you want me to say?" "Let's just go home," he smiled and put his arm around her. 


	25. The First Time

"I can't believe it is over just like that," Craig said as they arrived to the house. "If you want to talk about it you can come up," she offered. "I would like that," he replied. They walked up to her room. Koby went into the bathroom and got dressed. She came out with her hair up and in a black silky nightgown. She sat down next to him. He did not even give it a thought before he began to kiss her. She stopped him and smiled. "Craig," she whispered, "I really don't want to be a rebound." "You aren't and you know it," he replied. "Well," she smiled, "are we going to do this or not?" His hands caressed her back, then felt for the dress's zipper. The smooth cloth parted, falling from her shoulders with a muted whisper. "So soft," he whispered against her skin as he trailed kisses down her neck. When her hands brushed against his denim-covered arousal, he groaned, throwing back his head as she cupped his rigid flesh. His breath hissed through his lips and seeking closer contact, his hips flexed toward her hands. As if burned, she drew back. Then she reached down to take his hand and place it on her breast. He gently cupped the tender flesh, rolling the nipple between forefinger and thumb until it rose into a peak. She melted into his touch, her knees nearly giving way. To keep her from falling he gathered her closer with his other arm. Then, he bent his head to take her breast into his mouth. A nearly overwhelming weakness settled in his knees at the sounds and movements she made. With another groan he buried his face in her neck, then pulled back to look at her face. Her features bore a strained expression. She pushed him onto his back, and then ran her hands over his chest. Heat streaked through him, making him twitch and sweat. The feeling increased as she followed the thin line of hair on his abdomen down to the thick patch between his legs. Inexperienced she might be, but ignorant she wasn't. She gripped his erection in one hand while cupping his scrotum, then ran her tongue around the head of his shaft and took him between her lips. Liquid fire trailed her mouth, forcing a strangled oath from him. She then backed off to look at him. His eyes were fixed upon her and his hand reached out for hers. Once again, he took the tender nipples in his mouth, loving the flavor of her flesh. The pink buds flushed and rose to his touch, just as she did. When he nuzzled her soft belly, then dipped his head to the curls nested between her legs, she cried out his name. Her glistening flesh greeted his gaze. He inhaled her heady scent, parted the moist lips to expose the tiny sensitive nub, then proceeded to lick and suck it as well, plunging his tongue inside the opening below. He slid one leg between hers, rubbing his shaft against her thigh. "See, he wants more, too. But first . . ." Gently he cupped her mound, his fingers seeking the opening between the soft, wet nether lips. First with one finger he dipped inside her passage, then two fingers, pressing up against the sensitive spot at the top. As he touched her there, his tongue imitated his fingers, as he kissed her deeply. She writhed and moaned into his mouth as her excitement rose again. At last he lay atop her, hip-to-hip, breast-to-breast. To increase her readiness he slid his length between her wet nether lips, stroking her and himself until he felt ready to burst. Sweat poured from him, pooling in the hollows of her belly and chest. When he stopped for a moment, poised on his elbows to kiss her, she reached down between them. Her fingers found the sensitive head; wet with her juices and his own and rubbed it against her again, seeking. A tiny sound of satisfaction broke from her when her flesh parted and the head sank into her passage. The contact made him groan and he found himself shaking with the effort not to push forward quickly to the hilt. Koby began caressing his back and sides, her hips moving slightly to increase the pressure. Craig knew if he left it to her, she'd rush it and then she'd be hurt. He stilled her hips, then slowly, ever so slowly, pressed forward. The moist flesh parted further, receiving him without difficulty until he met her natural barrier. He entwined their fingers and as he broke through, she squeezed until her joints popped. Trembling with the effort to remain still until her body could adjust, he glanced down at her face, her eyes closed tightly. He began slowly, relishing the feel of his shaft sliding in and out of her silken smooth passage. She did not remain a passive partner, but raised her legs around his hips, locking her ankles behind them. No other lover had brought him such pleasure and such pain. Koby moved with him, brushing her breasts against his chest until he increased the tempo. Forcing his concentration to center on her, he watched her eyes close. Her breathing became irregular, her head thrown back against the pillow, fingers digging into his back until she cried out her release again. Her tight flesh spasmed around his swollen shaft, and beckoned him to join her. Fire spread through his loins and with a few final thrusts, he poured himself into her. He rested his head, too heavy to lift at the moment, on the pillow beside hers. Still connected, her flesh continued to tighten around him, refusing to let him go. At last her body relaxed, her arms dropping away. He dared a look at her, almost afraid of her reaction, and then drew a deep breath to steady himself. She wrapped herself in a blanket and went into the bathroom. She brushed out her hair and freshened up. Mean while back in the room Craig was still laid out on the bed. He started to doubt his ability to get on. He wondered if every time something would happen if he would do this. Koby walked back into the room to lie down by his side. He entangled their fingers. She got the courage to look him in the eyes. His eyes were filled with passion. The same passion he once had for Manny. This satisfied her greatly. "Koby?" Craig asked. "Yeah," she replied. "I really enjoyed it," he answered, "I mean I really don't know what to say." "You don't have to say anything," she said, "That's not what this is about." "I know but I don't want you to have any regrets," he whispered. "The only regret I have is Manny," she said. "She is not in the picture," he said. "So tomorrow you get to bring home Rachel?" Koby asked trying to change the subject. "I understand," he nuzzled his face in her neck, "I cant wait to bring her home." They got quiet and stayed still for a while. She looked back up at him and smiled. She brought her lips closer to his and kissed him. He backed off a little. She thought that he was rejecting her kiss so she backed off even more. He ran his finger through her hair. He was making sure he was not dreaming. He smiled back at her and kissed her once more. 


	26. Caught

Just then the door opened and Joey walked in to catch them together. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped. His face grew angrier. He cleared his throat so they could turn around and see him. They turned around in fear. Craig and Koby gasped when they saw Joey's face. They seemed more shocked than he was. "Joey," Craig said. "What in the world," he yelled, "Craig, Koby? I want the both of you dressed and downstairs in five minutes." He walked out and hit the door in anger on his way out. Caitlin met up with him downstairs and he told her what he had seen. She did not really seem so shocked as to what was going. Koby and Craig walked down the stairs holding hands. Joey was a bit relieved, but still enraged with anger. He got up and pointed for the both of them to sit down. They obeyed and sat down together. Caitlin looked at the both of them in confusion. She knew what was going on, but she could not believe what had happened. "Ok, I am not about to loose my head," Joey said, "Could you please just let me know what is going on. Craig what were you thinking? Manny is right down the road." "I know Joey but it is over between us. It was her choice." Craig replied. Koby stayed quiet waiting for Joey to start questioning her. She was really shaken up now. What would she say? "Craig,' he looked back at Koby, "this wasn't just a back up thing again?" "No Joey," Craig answered, "this was, something that was happening before Manny came back." "So you are saying this has been happening?" Joey asked. "No sir," Koby came in, "He means it was something leading to it." Craig looked at Koby. He did not want her in and trouble. She also did not want him in any trouble. "Daddy," Angie called. "Caitlin, would you please go up?" Joey asked. "Sure," Caitlin went up to see what Angie wanted. "Now could you please just tell me what is truly going on?" Joey asked. "I am sorry sir we tried to stop it but," Koby was interrupted by Craig. "Joey I am in love with her," he announced. Both Koby and Joey gasped. They did not see it coming. Koby thought it was just a thing. Joey looked at the both of them. "Craig," Joey said, "I was going to say that you are to young and you had no clue what love is but." "Koby," Craig looked at her, "I do love you." Koby went up to him. He grabbed her and hugged her. Joey looked at the both of them and realized it was true, he had not seen Craig so happy in forever. "Ok you say you love her, I am warning the both of you, I don't want it in this house and please if you do be careful. I know I can't stop you." He walked away and went upstairs to see what Angie had wanted. Craig looked at Koby with a look. She looked back at him and smiled. She nuzzled her head into his chest. Craig and Koby walk out to the garage. When they got there they sat down and cuddled. They were both so happy. 


End file.
